Jangan tinggalkan aku 2
by dyatailmi
Summary: balik lagi :v ver 2 dari jangan tinggalkan aku :v Warning! sama kaya di ver.1 warning nya :v Chara punya Fujimaki tadoshi saya cuma pinjam walau bisa aja ga di izinin :v


"Hei senpai" panggil Haizaki

"ada apa jak?" balas Nijimura "Apa yang terjadi dengan dahimu?" tanya Haizaki volos "oh, ini, cuma kebentur dinding kemarin" jawab Nijimura, walau sebenarnya Nijimura berbohong, kenyataan nya luka di dahinya di sebabkan karena ibunya menentang hubunganya dengan Haizaki, akibatnya, dia di pukul ibunya menggunakan teflon yang masih panas.

'lebih baik berbohong dari pada membuat Haizaki khawatir' batin Nijimura "kaya' kena api"

"Jaki, latihan yok! へ " ujar Nijimura "hah? Gak!" ujar Haizaki, terjadi lah adegan kejar kejaran "Jaki! Ayok latihan!" ujar Nijimura "gaaak!!" mereka berlari sampai di taman kota.

"Hufft, ngeselin tau, lari dari Teiko ke sini!" ujar Haizaki "ya udah, ku beliin minuman yok!" ujar Nijimura "Ayok! Ayok!" balas Haizaki, mereka membeli minuman "udah habis? Yok balik ke sekolah" ajak Nijimura "ayo deh" balas Haizaki pasrah, Nijimura berjalan agak cepat "woi! Tungguin!!" ujar Haizaki "cepet entar di marahin pelatih!" ujar Nijimura, Haizaki mengejar Nijimura "woi! Depan ada sungai!" ujar Nijimura "tau kok, hehehe" balas Haizaki, tak sengaja Haizaki terpeleset sehingga jatuh ke sunggai yang deras, Nijimura secara reflek, terjun untuk mencari Haizaki.

"Telah di temukan dua mayat siswa SMP teiko, kedua korban di ketahui bernama Nijimura shuuzo dan Haizaki shougo,di perkirakan mereka meninggal pada jam 16.21 waktu setempat. Saksi mata mengatakan salah satu dari mereka jatuh ke sungai, yang satu terjun ingin menyelamat kan temanya"

Anggota kisedai yang kebetulan mau nobar di rumah Kise tak sengaja melihat berita tersebut, mereka semua shock dengan berita tersebut "tunggu nodayo, lihat, ada yang janggal dengan posisi mereka" ujar Midorima "benar mereka seperti.."

"Seperti sedang berpelukan!" ujar mereka, dari sana mereka menyimpulkan, kapten mereka mencintai Haizaki (NijiHai ga pernah bilang ke anggota basket)

"C-chotto, ada surat di dalam baju slah satu dari mereka!!

'Ibu melarang ku untuk mencintaimu, tolong jangan benci aku Jaki, permintaanku adalah, jangan tinggalkan aku, apa pun yang terjadi'

Seperti itulah isi surat tersebut"

"Tuh kan mereka beneran pacaran!" ujar Aomine "surat dari Nijimura san"

"Cinta terlarang" ujar Midorima.

'Semoga kalian tenang di alam sana'- kiseki no sedai

'Kami mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi kalian generasi keajaiban'- NijiHai

13 tahun kemudian

Anggota kiseki no sedai telah menikah dan memiliki anak, tapi... Ada yang berbeda dengan anak Midorima dan Aomine, sama sekali tidak mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya, anak Midorima yang lahir 3 tahun lebih tua dari anak Aomine lebih seperti Kapten di teiko dulu Nijimura shuuzo,Surai hitam legam, dan bibir 'munyung' yang sangat mirip, sehingga mereka memberi nama Midorima Shuuzo, sementara anak Aomine mirip sekali dengan Haizaki, Surai abu abu dengan sifat liar Haizaki, sehingga di berinama Aomine Shougo.

Jetja anak anak mereka telah memasuki masa smp, kedua anak tersebut akhirnya mengetahui jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya, sehingga.. "Kaa san boleh aku...emm dengan Shougo?" tanya shuuzo, tentu saja di tolak mentah mentah oleh ibunya, hampir saja sebuah teflon panas mengenai dahi Shuuzo jika Midorima tak menghentikan istrinya "Shion, jangan lakukan hal itu!" ujar Midorima "ada apa denganmu shintaro?" tanya sang istri "kau tau? Anak kita telah memperjuangkan cinta ini selama 20 tahun nanodayo!" ujar Midorima "umur anak kita baru 15 tahun shintaro!" balas sang istri "Kau tidak tau, alasan aku memberi nama shuuzo, Shuuzo adalah kapten ku dulu Shion! Kapten ku yang meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu! Anak kita adalah reingkarnasinya nodayo!" jelas Midorima "reingkarnasi itu tidak ada!"

"Apa yang kau katakan jika dia benar benar reingkarnasi dari Nijimura san?" ujar Midorima "akan ku izin kan dia dengan Shougo" jawab sang istri

"Nijimura Shuuzo kelas 3, smp teiko, prestasi selalu memuaskan, menjadi ketua osis, aku mencintai Haizaki shougo saat dia memberiku kebebasan, aku pernah di pukul menggunakan teflon panas oleh ibu ku karena aku izin restunya untuk menjadikan Haizaki kekasih ku, kapten kiseki no sedai sebelum Akashi seijuro, mengalami reingkarnasi 3 kali, pada zaman edo, 33 tahun lalu bersam Haizaki shougo, dan 13 tahun lalu,aku membenci sifat Haizaki yang sering bolos, hebat dalam karate, dekat dengan akashi karena dia wakil tim,dan Midorima si wortel, aku tidak suka saat anggota kisedai membangkang dan berpecah, aku punya dendam dengan Haizaki dulu, jarang berteman dengan orang lain kecuali tim basket,punya adik namanya Irumi, sempat suka dengan chihiro madesu, tapi ya ga di notic 눈へ눈

Kata Akashi aku selalu munyung, dulu entah kenapa aku secara reflek masuk ke sungai, tapi rasa ini sudah ada sejak pertama kali aku di ciptakan tapi kami tidak pernah di persatukan." ujar Shuuzou "Sudah, kau boleh bersama Shougo" ujar Midorima.

10 tahun kemudian.

Shuuzou dan Shougo menikah (yey!)

"Shougo! Heey!" panggil Shuuzou "ada apa Shuu?" balas Shougo "cuma manggil " "Shuu!"

End ver.2

 **nah langsung publish karena ini cerita ngedraft di watty ku,jadi publish di sini :v** **tau ini gaje** ** _nijimura: woy! thor bulan ini gaji gw harus di tambah!!!_** ** _author: apa salah author ji?_** ** _nijimura: salah lu bikin gw mati gblk_** ** _author: Sorry bro! sorrysorrysorrysorry!! (bahasa cepat kilat :v)_** **abaikan percakapan absurd author dan Niji :v** **jaa ne!** ** _dyatailmi_**


End file.
